Speak Now Or Forever Hold Your Peace
by islandofmisfittoys13
Summary: Sequeal to See You Soon!- Spencer is famous with a little girl. Ashley is touring. What happens when duty calls for a family visit and everyone is reunited in LA once again. Love. Loss. Life. Happiness.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey! So i have been super busy lately! I've had bits of writers block as well! But here you go, the start of the sequeal to SYS! It's finally here! ENJOY!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything... sadly**_

* * *

**CH.1- Face Your Fears**

The time has come. It's been four years; I'm starting my directing and movie career at the age of 23. Time went by fast. Today I'm going back home to LA. It's winter time and although I love snowy New York. My mom wants me in LA for Christmas, and if that's what she wants then that's what mommy dearest will get.

"Mommy" I hear beside me.

"Good morning Angel." I smile, turning over to lie on my back in bed. I look to my right and see my brown haired blue eyed daughter.

"Good morning mommy." Sophia says, moving to lie in my arms.

"You excited to go home and see Nana in LA?" I laugh as my daughter breaks out of my arms to sit up.

"We're leaving today?!" She asks, excitement lacing her voice.

"Yes we're leaving today so get up and go brush your teeth-"

"Do I have to take a bath?" She interrupts. I laugh at how my much my daughter hates bathing.

"No you took one last night which means, brush hair, brush teeth, and start picking out clothes for a week and when we get to LA we'll go out and buy some new clothes for us." I smile, sitting up and checking my phone.

"Are we staying there for a long time?" My daughter asks.

"Yes my love." I smile, kissing Sophia's head before getting up.

"Can we match today mom?" I laugh and nod.

"Yes let me look at through my clothes and see if we have matching clothes ok? Until then go brush your teeth and your hair. If you gotta go potty then go. Remember last time?"

"It was one time!" Sophia groans, stomping off to the bathroom. I laugh hard at my daughter's actions. Stomping feet at such an early age, oh no.

I walk over to my closet and start to look through everything. I pull out everything I decided to wear that I'm sure Sophia has in her closet. Once that was sorted out, I got dressed and went to my bathroom to brush my teeth and hair. Once I was done, I walked out to see Sophia running into the room.

"Moooom, you didn't wait for me!" She pouts, putting her hands on her hips.

"Observe your mom," I said, standing still, "Memorize the outfit?" I ask, smiling when I get a nod in reply. "Good, now go to your room and grab everything that's exactly like this ok? I'm pretty sure you have the same thing." I order, saluting to my daughter. I laugh as she salutes back before running off.

I walk over to my jewelry box and put on my cross necklace my mom got me when I was younger. I never leave without it. Sophia has a matching one. It says Jeremiah 29:11 in the front then on the back all around the inside of the cross it says that verse.

"Mommy, mommy! I'm back and dressed!" I turn and hold up my daughters cross necklace. I watch as she runs over and takes it then puts it on and smiles. I examine her outfit to see if she got it right. Maroon beanie, check, light blue jean vest with studs on the collar, check, black and white plaid button up folded up to the elbows like mine, check, khakis check and black and white vans, close but not the ones I'm wearing.

"Shoes are different love." I say, "Navy blue, white and black high top vans. The sk8 hi ones hon." I explain.

"Got it! Stay here!" She yells, pointing to me before off to her room. I wait a minute before she runs back wearing the right shoes. "Better?!" She asks.

"Good job, nice memory skills dude." I laugh, giving Sophia a high five. "Go pack and I'll make us some breakfast."

"You got it dude!" She shouts, running back to her room. Sophia is a little buddle on joy. I shake my head with a smile playing on my lips as I head downstairs. I check to make sure my bags are at the door, along with my filming equipment. I walk to the kitchen and take everything out that's needed to make chocolate chip pancakes. I plug my phone into the small stereo set up in the kitchen and pick a funny but true song.

**_Four years you think for sure_**

**_That's all you've got to endure_**

**_All the total dicks_**

**_All the stuck up chicks_**

**_So superficial, so immature_**

**_Then when you graduate_**

**_You take a look around and you say HEY WAIT_**

**_This is the same as where I just came from_**

**_I thought it was over_**

**_Aw that's just great_**

I nod and sing along to the sing, mixing everything in a big bowl. I couldn't help dance around, not caring

**_The whole damn world is just as obsessed_**

**_With who's the best dressed and who's having sex,_**

**_Who's got the money, who gets the honeys,_**

**_Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess_**

**_And you still don't have the right look_**

**_And you don't have the right friends_**

**_Nothing changes but the faces, the names, and the trends_**

**_High school never ends_**

"You know someone could walk in and easily record a video and post it on the net." I hear the voice of my lover. I turn and see my girlfriend in the kitchen doorway.

"Shush, are you saying you're going to be recording me and putting the video on the net?" I ask, laughing as I start pouring some pancake mix on the pan and waiting.

"Maybe, I'm sure I can become famous." She laughs, walking up to me.

"You are famous. You're the one and only Naomi Williams." I smile, giving my girlfriend a kiss.

**_Check out the popular kids_**

**_You'll never guess what Jessica did_**

**_How did Mary Kate lose all that weight?_**

**_And Katie had a baby so I guess Tom's straight_**

**_And the only thing that matters_**

**_Is climbing up that social ladder_**

**_Still care about your hair and the care you drive_**

**_Doesn't matter if you're sixteen or thirty-five_**

"Bowling for soup?" Naomi asks.

"Yes." I smile, kissing her once more.

"Ewwww! Kissing! Gosh get a room!" My daughter yells, Naomi and I laugh, pulling back to look at my little one.

"Want some pancakes?" I ask

"Are they chocolate chip?" Sophia asks, stopping to stand next to Naomi and I.

"Yes ma'am"

"Heck yes! Bring on the pancacas!" She cheers, holding up her fist. "Bump it mama bear!" Naomi and I couldn't contain our laughter as we stared at my daughter, all excited and smiley, before I bumped fists with her. "Wait a second."

"What?" Naomi giggles, watching as Sophia focuses hard to figure out what song is playing.

"Bowling for soup?" She asks, looking to me. I nod with a smile, "Yaaasss!" She shouts, dancing away in the middle of the kitchen.

**_Reese Witherspoon,_**

**_She's the prom queen_**

**_Bill gates,_**

**_Captain of the chess team_**

**_Jack Black, the clown_**

**_Brad Pitt, the quarterback_**

**_I've seen it all before_**

**_I want my money back_**

"Dance with me!" Sophia shouts, dancing around. I look to my girlfriend and shrug before I get into dancing with Sophia

**_The whole damn world is just as obsessed_**

**_With who's the best dressed and who's having sex,_**

**_Who's in the clubs and who's on the drugs,_**

**_Who's throwing up before they digest?_**

**_And you still don't have the right friends_**

**_And you're still listening to the same shit you did back then_**

**_High school never ends_**

**_High school never ends_**

Naomi moved and turned the music up louder; we all laughed and continued to dance, falling after bumping into each other so hard.

**_The whole damn world is just as obsessed_**

**_With who's the best dressed and who's having sex,_**

**_Who's got the money, who gets the honeys,_**

**_Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess_**

**_And I still don't have the right look_**

**_And I still have the same three friends_**

**_And I'm pretty much the same as I was back then_**

**_High school never ends_**

**_High school never ends_**

**_High school never ends_**

**_Here we go again_**

Quickly, I sat up and looked over to my girlfriend, "Hurry up and hold her!" I scream.

"Mama no!" Sophia shouts, trying to get up and run away. Luckily, Naomi grabbed you and held her.

"Tickle monster!" I shout, laughing as I start tickling my daughter. Naomi and I just start laughing harder as she giggle/screams while squirming.

"Mommy!" She shouts all while her giggle/screaming gets louder.

"What are the magic words?!" I ask, laughing harder.

"YOU'RE THE BEST MAMA EVER! NOW STOP PLEASE!" Sophia laughs, and with that being said, I stop and Naomi lets her go. Immediately, Sophia runs away, "FREEDOM!" She shouts as she runs towards the stairs.

"She's a cutie. Just like her mom." Naomi says, getting up and pulling me to her by my waist.

"Thanks, her moms' girlfriend isn't too bad herself." I smirk, wrapping my arms around her neck.

"You know, I've never been a parent, but I'm pretty sure that letting Sophia listening to things with cussing in it is a no no."

"Well, she is going to be cussing at some point in time. Plus Sophia is seven, she knows the consequences if she were to cuss. We've been over this already ." I explain.

"Geez, who ate your bowl of sunshine this morning thunder cloud?" Naomi asks, laughing as she puts her hands up in surrender.

"I love you but you're a pain in the ass." I laugh, smacking her arm.

"I love you too." Naomi replies, giving me multiple kisses, "I'm going to miss you when you go back to LA."

"I'm going to miss you too." I sigh, kissing her nose.

"Yeah, we're going to miss you too fish face." Sophia says. We look over to see my youngin' leaning against the doorway with her arms crossed.

"You're a feisty one, aren't you turd burglar?" Naomi responds.

"Whatever you say grandma." Sophia laughs, sticking out her tongue.

"I'm 22!" Naomi shouts in defense.

"That's old, I see the creases on your forehead starting to show." Sophia says in a serious tone, walking over to us.

"Hey! Your mom is 23!" I shout, crossing my arms as I look down at my daughter.

"It's different with you mama." She waves me off.

"You know what; get your bag it's time to go." I reply, shaking my head.

"I love you Naomi." Sophia smiles, hugging my girlfriend before walking out of the kitchen.

"I love you too kid." Naomi responds, we watch to make sure Sophia leaves before kissing a few more times.

"Alright, I gotta go. If I keep kissing you we're going to miss our flight." I laugh, pulling back and hugging Naomi once more.

"Good, you can stay forever." She responds, hugging me tighter.

"Maybe" I smirk, pulling back and kissing her once more. "See you later babe."

Few minutes later, Sophia was in the back seat, buckled up and ready to go. I got into the drivers spot, buckled up then turned on my car. It was a beautiful convertible white jeep wrangler.

"You are ready to go to the airport so we can see your Nana Paula and Tata Arthur?" I shout, looking both ways before backing out of my driveway.

"Yes ma'am!" Sophia shouts, clapping and cheering.

"Awesome, let's go!" I yell, driving off to the airport.

When we hit the halfway mark from New York to New Jersey, I knew Sophia was getting a little bit bored.

"Mom, do you have anything else you can put on other than music?" She asks.

"You like slam poetry right? You've listened to it when I played it for you and Naomi?" I ask, looking in the rearview mirror.

"Yes, I like poetry. It's interesting." She smiles, looking back to me in the mirror.

"Well, I have one I don't think you've heard. Remember, if you repeat the bad words, grounded for a week. No TV and you stay in your room. Got it?" I ask, focusing on the road before I quickly glance over to my daughter.

"Got it." She responds.

"I'm only playing this because I know you like poetry." I respond. I waited for the next red light. When I stopped, I hurriedly went to the poetry playlist on my phone and pressed shuffle. We waited a few seconds before a poem started as well as my driving.

**_Fact: I don't even ask for your number in person. _**

**_I start a Facebook conversation, the computer screen like the thin lattice work that separates me from the priest during confession._**

**_You are the first girl I have ever wanted._**

**_I show you a poem I wrote about you. It is either wildly romantic or terribly fucking creepy, but it makes you smile._**

**_I hope you realize this only encourages me._**

**_It's gotten to the point where you spin cocoons in my subconscious. _**

**_I dream about your naked boy._**

**_You are the birth before the butterfly. _**

**_A caterpillar's crawl. _**

**_I can't stop myself. _**

**_You use correct punctuation; you love that I spell favourite and colour with a "U" even though I'm not British_**

**_You know the difference between your and you're, there, their, and they're, to, too, and two._**

**_Your words are too sexy for the two of us to ignore._**

"I like it so far mama." Sophia says.

"Awesome love." I smile, still focusing on the road.

**_Fact: In over ninety percent of natural births, the mother shits herself before she can push the baby out. _**

**_She can't control which hole she pushes and which one she doesn't._**

**_To think that you were literally born into blood and pain and shit and somehow,_**

**_You grew up to be this video. _**

"Did that person just caw like a bird in the background?" Sophia laughs loudly.

"I think so dear." I nod as I start to laugh along with my daughter.

**_In the movies, when the mother's done pushing, the doctor holds up a baby with dry hair and clean skin, but a pretty lie is still a lie._**

**_I bet when you came screaming out of your mother's vagina, she wrapped your ugly wrinkled form in her arms and kissed your shit-covered forehead._**

**_I want to love you like your mother loved you._**

**_I want to gag on the smell of your morning breath, I want you pissed off because period cramps suck, I want to feel the click of my teeth against yours as our kisses don't turn out quite so smooth. _**

**_Your lips bloom on your face like you are ready to burst into kisses, so do it. _**

**_I dare you._**

**_Burst into me._**

**_Fuck me up._**

**_Sneeze on the back of my neck._**

**_As long as it's with you, I want to have bad, awkward sex. _**

"Ew, did you poop when giving birth to me." Sophia groans and gags.

"You know, let's save that conversation for another time." I nervously chuckle.

**_Fact: There are things together we will never be naturally—like pregnant or really good at lifting weights._**

**_But our arms are strong enough to hold each other, and there are enough dumb teenagers whose accidental babies we can adopt._**

**_Or even better, we can be cat ladies because we can't psychologically fuck up a cat. _**

**_They poop in boxes._**

"How did you and Carmen make me mama?" Sophia asks. I choke on spit and start coughing hard while driving.

"That was sudden." I mutter between my coughs. Finally, I calm down enough to reply. "That is also going to be a later conversation we will talk about." I smile at Sophia through the mirror.

**_Fact: I want you to fart in your sleep._**

**_I want to find one of your pubic hairs in my toothbrush. _**

**_I want to find the beauty in all of the ugly facts that life has given us. _**

**_We are abandoned buildings, trash art, pollution sunsets. _**

**_I want you honest to your origins, shit and all, because you are the most beautiful ugly that I have ever seen._**

"Does Naomi fart in her sleep?" I laugh and park my jeep in a safe spot.

"Don't tell her I told you ok?" I demand/ask, unbuckling myself to face my daughter.

"Our secret." Sophia smiles wide, looking into my eyes while I face her.

"Yes she farts in her sleep." I smirk.

"Eww! Mom you let me sleep on her side and she farts there?!"Sophia shouts, unbuckling her seat beat. We got out of the car, then grabbed our bags.

"Oh stop." I chuckle, holding my hand out. Once Sophia grabbed my hand, I checked both ways then walked us across the crosswalk so we can enter the airport.

When we got inside, I got our plane tickets then led us to the terminal. I looked for our seats then put our bags above us in the holders before sitting down.

"How long until we get there mom?" Sophia asks.

"About 3 or 4 hours I think. It shouldn't be too long."

**_DING!_**

_"Hello everyone this is your captain speaking. Please turn off all electronics and fasten your seatbelts for lift off." _I hear over the intercom. Sophia and I do as told. I grab her hand and hold it tight. Sophia isn't afraid of planes but I sure as hell am. New York to LA, here we come. Time to face my fears.

* * *

_**Song and poem used is: Bowling For Soup- High school never ends/ Ollie Renee Schminkey- For Nikii**_

_**R&R PLEASE! I love getting reviews from my readers! :)**_


	2. After It All

**_A/N: Hey! Here's chapter number 3! I hope you enjoy it. _**

**_Disclaimer: me no own nada_**

* * *

**_CH.2- After It All._**

Life has been amazing! I will admit that it does feel like there is a piece of me missing. That piece is Spencer. After Spencer just left me. I knew I couldn't stop fighting. I tried to meet up with Spencer after rehab.

After high school Spencer just up and moved to New York. Spencer and Sophia are all over the news, all because Spencer has been dating Naomi Williams for 4 years. Plus she's a famous movie producer. You should've seen me when I found out. I just chugged down all sorts of alcoholic drinks. I didn't care. I felt like the world was falling in on me. That is why I ended up going back to hooking up with random girls. But I've been clean now and this time, I'm never going back to my old self.

Now that I have been touring all over. Every concert I hook up with another groupie. Never know their names. No numbers exchanged. Just a simple hook up with a famous rock star then you can go.

I am in New York right now. Haven't run into Spencer yet and I am very glad. The only thing I am looking forward to is finally being able to take a break and go back to LA. See my old friends and family. I get to meet my niece and nephew. Yeah Kyla and Aiden got married and had kids! It's so awesome! I love being an aunt even though I haven't been there for them just yet.

"Ashley! On in five!" I nodded to the stage manager.

"You ready Ash? Make this count. Don't want to let your fans down now do you?"

"I always am. It'll be great." Kanani laughed and hugged me.

"There's the Ashley Davies I know!" Kanani patted my shoulder and gently pushed me towards the stage.

"Thanks for everything these past years Nani. You've been an amazing manager." I rubbed the back of my neck, staring at the ground.

"Thanks but I'll be a better sister in law one day" I shook my head and kicked a dust bunny.

"Spencer and I are never going to happen again Kani. I messed up."

"Don't give up yeah? Just have faith. Anything could happen" I got my guitar ready and tuned it.

"If you say so."

"Ashley you're on!"

"Love you Kani.

"You too Ash." I smiled and burst out onto the stage. The fans went crazy. I was playing at Madison Square Garden for the first time ever. Trust me it felt amazing to be able to look out and see my fans

"Hey everyone! Are y'all excited!" Everyone was screaming. "Awesome! This song means a lot to me. When things got rough after high school, I went to my house and wrote a song in my studio. This song is called Let Her Go." Time to revisit that day.

**_Well you only need the light when it's burning low_**

**_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_**

**_Only know you love her when you let her go_**

_Tears were streaming down my face. _

**_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_**

**_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_**

**_Only know you love her when you let her go_**

**_And you let go_**

_My mind is in the gutter and my heart is in pieces. _

**_Staring at the bottom of your glass_**

**_Hoping one day you'll make a dream last_**

**_But dreams come slow and they go fast_**

_Why did I have to cheat? Why did I have to drink away the pain? Why did I mess up? _

**_You see her when you close your eyes_**

**_Maybe one day you'll understand why_**

**_Everything you touch surely dies_**

_I vow to prove to Spencer that I can change. That I have. I know my mistakes and i'm never going to stop fighting for Spencer and Sophia. _

**_But you only need the light when it's burning low_**

**_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_**

**_Only know you love her when you let her go_**

**_I looked over and saw the bottle of Smirnoff. I picked it up and took a long gulp._**

**_Only know you've been high when you're feelin' low_**

**_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_**

**_Only know you love her when you let her go_**

_I kept strumming and singing, stopping to take a drink, moving that much closer to getting completely wasted. I was surprised I was still able to play._

**_Staring at the ceiling in the dark_**

**_Same old empty feeling in your heart_**

**_'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast_**

_I looked up and hallucinated. I thought I saw Spencer standing in front of me. Smiling. _

**_Well you see her when you fall asleep_**

**_But never to touch and never to keep_**

**_'Cause you loved her too much_**

**_And you dived too deep_**

_I shook my head to try to get rid of my thoughts of Spencer_

**_Well you only need the light when it's burning low_**

**_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_**

**_Only know you love her when you let her go_**

**_Who am I kidding? I'll never forget about Spencer._**

**_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_**

**_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_**

**_Only know you love her when you let her go_**

_Here is this girl who I actually love. Who I actually see myself with for the rest of my life._

**_And you let her go (oh, oh, ooh)_**

**_And you let her go (oh, oh, ooh)_**

**_Well you let her go_**

_And my stupid self messes it up like always. _

**_'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low_**

**_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_**

**_Only know you love her when you let her go_**

_I can't believe I cheated on Spencer._

**_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_**

**_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_**

**_Only know you love her when you let her go_**

**_Even after I vowed to never hurt. I go and hurt her._**

**_'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low_**

**_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_**

**_Only know you love her when you let her go_**

_I took one last gulp of Smirnoff and shook my head. I started thinking about why I did what I did_

**_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_**

**_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_**

**_Only know you love her when you let her go_**

**_Can't believe I let her go_**

**_And you let her go_**

_I was balling my eyes out like crazy. Memories were going through my head. I threw the Smirnoff bottle at the studio wall. I was so drunk I broke my guitar and threw my papers everywhere. When I woke up the next morning, my head was killing me. I didn't remember anything that happened until I went to my studio. _

I finished the song in tears. I quickly wiped away my tears and laughed

"Sorry! I usually don't cry" The audience awed and I just lifted my hand as an "it's okay"

The show went on for another two hours. I sang all the songs i've written for Spencer but never actually sang to her. It was time for my last song and it's the song I always end with.

"This song goes out to a special someone. I know she is watching this right now. I You know who you are, so this goes out to you. I will always love you." I turned to my band and nodded. I counted then started strumming.

**_Oh, my stomach's tied in knots_**

**_I'm afraid of what i'll find if you want to talk tonight_**

**_Ooo oooo_**

**_See the problem isn't you, it's me I know_**

**_I can tell, i've seen it time after time_**

**_And i'll push you away_**

**_I get so afraid, oh now_**

I quickly flipped the switch to my headset and started strumming again. Quietly thanking some of the people who help with my shows that ran and moved my mic stand.

**_And I can't live without you now_**

**_Oh-Oh_**

**_I can't even live with myself_**

**_Oh-Oh_**

**_And I can't live without you now_**

**_Oh-Oh_**

**_And I don't want nobody else_**

**_Oh-Oh-Oh_**

I really don't want anyone else but Spencer. It's been four years since I last saw Spencer. Not counting the magazines, newspapers and TV channels.

**_I only have myself to blame_**

**_But do you think we can start again_**

**_'Cause I can't live without you_**

That would be amazing if I was able to just see Spencer and make things right. Whether or not we're together.

**_Oh, my stomach's tied in knots_**

**_I'm afraid of what i'll find if I can see you with her tonight_**

**_Oooo Oooo_**

**_See the problem isn't you, it's me I know_**

**_I do this every single time_**

**_I'll push you away, ohh_**

**_I get so afraid, oh no._**

I winked towards the camera and gave it my nose crinkling smile. Just in case I never mentioned, which I don't think I did. My concerts are always broadcasted online and on TV.

**_And I can't live without you now_**

**_Oh-oh_**

**_I can't even live with myself_**

**_Oh-oh-oh_**

**_I can't live without you now_**

**_Oh-oh_**

**_And I don't want nobody else _**

**_Oh-oh-oh_**

I ran and jumped into the crowd. Everyone was holding me up near the stage as I played more.

**_I only have myself to blame_**

**_But do you think we can start again_**

**_I only have myself to blame _**

**_But do you think we can start again_**

**_I only have myself to blame _**

**_But do yoou think we can start again_**

**_I only have myself to blame_**

**_Let's start again_**

**_Let's start again_**

**_I can't live without you_**

My fans pushed me back on stage and I ran to the center. All of my bandmates stopped playing and started stomping and clapping.

**_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_**

**_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_**

**_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_**

**_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_**

We all started playing again at the same time. We got into it and jumped on stage, getting into the song more than ever. This time it was different. A boat load of confidence just flew into me. I had a feeling something was going to happen soon. Something good. It's weird.

**_And I can't live without you now_**

**_Oh-oh_**

**_I can't even live with myself_**

**_Oh-oh-oh_**

**_I can't live without you now_**

**_Oh-oh_**

**_And I don't want nobody else_**

**_Oh-oh-oh_**

**_'Cause I can't live without now _**

**_Oh-oh_**

**_I can't even live with myself_**

**_Oh-oh_**

**_'Cause I don't want nobody else_**

**_Nobody else _**

**_Nobody else_**

**_I can't live without you_**

**_Oh-oh_**

I jumped in the air and strummed down one last time. After, I took a deep breath in then relaxed.

"Thank you so much New York! I'll see you again soon!" My fans went crazy! It was amazing. I ran back stage with my band and we all fist bumped and high fived.

"Ashley that was amazing!"

"Thanks Nani." I ran and hugged Nani. She has been here for me since everything with Spencer happened. She knew she was going to be around me a lot during my career. She took this opportunity to help me get through with Spence, as well as tell her how I am. As for her telling me how Spencer is. It means a lot.

"Okay you guys! We got to catch a flight to LA in 5 hours! Do you think we can get this done in two hours?!" Kanani stood up on one of the speakers and was yelling so everyone could hear.

"Mike go take apart your drum set! Alice go get your piano and unplug everything. Don't forget to carefully put it away. Erin guitar! James your bass guitar! Ashley get your mic and guitar put away! Everyone else grab the speakers and excess cords! Beauty teams go clean up your stations! Let's get this show on the road people!" We clapped and did our little "team work!" Shout.

It took us exactly 4 hours to finish cleaning up. We quickly separated everything on its correct vans and busses. We hit the hotel as fast as we could. Making sure we didn't leave anything behind. When we got to the airport we had an hour 'till our flight. So we all got a bite to eat at the little cafes inside. "Tonight's performance was amazing. Nice way to end off the eastern tour." Mike was stuffing his face. It looked so funny but so disgusting.

"Take a breather man. Don't want you to choke." We all laughed and he flipped me off.

"What do you plan on doing if you go back and see her Ash?" I looked over to Alice and shrugged.

"I don't know. I doubt I'm going to see her. She lives in New York with Naomi and Sophia." I sunk in my chair and crossed my arms. My band mates and I are pretty close. I told them about Spencer after they asked at the end of one our concerts. They asked why I always dedicated songs to someone whose name was never mentioned. They were curious who it was. So I told them.

"And if she is?" I smiled and shrugged again, looking over to James.

"Then I'll probably see her at some point. I can't necessarily do anything you guys. Spencer is happy with Naomi. I failed to do that. Spencer deserves to be happy. So, if leaving her alone makes her happy. Or at least gives her a chance of happiness. Who am I to get in the way?"

"You've got a head for a little one like you!" We all laughed after I punched Mike in the stomach.

"Don't barf turd burglar!" We all started throwing trash at each other, laughing loud.

"Flight 2078, boarding New York to Los Angeles. Terminal gate 37B."

"That's us. Let's go ladies and gentlemen! Off to LA!" We clapped and started hooting and hollering. Grabbing our suitcases, we rolled up at the terminal gate in a huge group, handing our tickets off one by one.

Luckily on the flight I got to sit next to James. James listens. He is a good man. He is like the big brother you've always wanted.

"You ready to return home?" I shook my head and gripped the arm rests. I'm still not used to flying.

"Yes and no." James looked over.

"Why's that?" I shrugged and grabbed his hand, giving it a tight squeeze.

"I'm so happy to be home. I miss Kyla and Aiden. I have yet to meet my niece and nephew. I'm excited. At the same time I'm scared for what's to come. I'm spending my time either with the Dennison's or the Carlin's."

"You'll be fine kid. Just relax."

**"Hello everyone this is your captain. Relax and enjoy the flight. Buckle up because we are ready for take off. New York to LA."**

"LA here we come."

* * *

_**Songs used is: Passenger-Let her go / Sleeping with sirens- Stomach tied knots **_


	3. You Left With No Explanation

**_A/N: Hey! So i only wrote 3 chapters for this story, and trust me i'll be finishing this. it's just going to take some time since i'm currently writing two more stories but i'm trying to focus on one of them right now. So please, bare with me. _**

**_disclaimer: i own nothing. _**

* * *

**_CH.3- You left with no explanation_**

Here I am. Standing. Alone. In front of this house from high school that still haunts me to this day.

That's right. The Carlin Clans House. Lokalia and Aiden convinced me to come here today. I don't

know why I said yes… Most likely because Spencer will be here with Sophia. That also means the

girlfriend will be tagging along. Damn it.

I brushed my sweaty palms down the side of my pants then raised my right hand to knock. Before I

could move my arm to knock, the door shot open. Slightly jumping as I was met with bright blue eye from Paula Carlin.

"Ashley you made it!" Paula cheered. She pulled me into a tight bear hug, which I happily returned.

"Yeah Aiden and Lokalia convinced me to come over." I said, stepping into the house. I walked into

the living room, examining the entire room. Frowning slightly as all the memories of Spencer and I

came back.

"Still happy you made it." Paula said behind me, pulling me from my thoughts.

"So I am." I admitted. I turned around to face Paula. "Can I go down to the studio? Visit the spot

where my career started." I asked.

"Sure go ahead." Paula smiles.

"Thanks Mama C." I quickly walked over and kissed Paula's cheek. I opened the basement door and

ran down to the studio. I burst through the door and smelled the whole room. I looked around and

smiled wide when I noticed nothing has changed.

"I missed this place." I said to myself. I walked to the mixing boards and ran my fingers along the

buttons. I turned everything on, setting up the system to my liking. I hit record and walked into the

recording room. I grabbed the headphones off the microphone hanging from the ceiling.

I sat down on the drummer seat and grabbed the sticks. Slowly, I took in a deep breath then relaxed. Soon, the world was blocked out. I was already recording even though I wasn't making a sound. Once I was ready, the beat came to me and so did the lyrics.

**_She says she's no good with words but I'm worse_**

**_Barely stuttered out "A joke of a romantic", or just stuck to my tongue_**

**_Weighed down with words too over-dramatic_**

**_Tonight it's "It can't get much worse" _**

**_Vs. "No one should ever feel like…"_**

I closed my eyes and pounded away at the drums. The lyrics were spilling out like I've practiced singing them over and over.

**_I'm two quarters and a heart down_**

**_And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds_**

**_There words are all I have so I'll write them_**

**_So you need them just to get by_**

I could hear my drumming through the headphones, seeping its way into the audio of my voice. All I could do was picture the sounds of the guitar and bass I could use for the song.

**_Dance, Dance_**

**_We're falling apart to half time_**

**_Dance, Dance_**

**_And these are the lives you'd love to lead_**

**_Dance, this is the way they'd love_**

**_If they knew how misery loved me_**

I looked up to see Kyla and Aiden standing there watching me. I quickly waved and smiled to them before going back to my singing and drumming.

**_You always fold just before you're found out_**

**_Drink up it's last call,_**

**_Last resort_**

**_But only the first mistake_**

"You're doing great Ash." Aiden shouts into the microphone.

"Thanks now switch the talkback button off so I don't get distracted please" I laugh out.

**_I'm two quarters and a heart down _**

**_And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds_**

**_These words are all I have so I'll write them_**

**_So you need them just to get by_**

I looked up while singing and smiled wider by the second as Kyla and Aiden were nodding in approval along to the song.

**_Why don't you show me a little bit of spine _**

**_You've been saving for her mattress, love_**

Suddenly, the couple just started head banging and moshing in the mixing room. I couldn't help but laugh as I kept playing and singing.

**_Dance, Dance_**

**_We're falling apart to half time_**

**_Dance, Dance_**

**_And these are the lives you'd love to lead_**

**_Dance, this is the way they'd love_**

**_If they knew how misery loved me_**

I closed my eyes and forgot my sister and best friend were in the room.

**_Why don't you show me a little bit of spine_**

**_You've been saving her mattress, mattress, mattress_**

**_I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling into bed with me._**

Since the same drumming was already recorded and playing, I decided that I'd grab my favorite guitar that I left with Paula. I quickly got up and ran over to it. Hurriedly, I put the strap around me, and started strumming the chords that I think would fit best.

**_Dance, Dance _**

**_We're falling apart to half time _**

**_Dance, Dance_**

**_And these are the lives you'd love to lead_**

I glanced over to the door to see a blonde woman entering, but I closed my eyes as soon as I saw blonde, knowing it was just Paula. I gripped the bottom of the guitar and the neck of it as I pulled it up to the side then pushed it down so it flew into the air then spun around behind me before landing back into my hands.

**_Dance, this is the way they'd love, way they'd love_**

**_Dance, this is the way they'd love, way they'd love_**

**_Dance this is the way they'd love_**

**_If they knew how misery loved me_**

By now, I was jumping and head banging while strumming furiously at my guitar. When I get into it, I get into it.

**_Dance, Dance_**

**_Dance, Dance_**

**_Dance, Dance_**

**_Dance, dance_**

"That… was.. AWESOME!" I hear through the headphones as I stop strumming. It's weird because, I've never heard that voice before. I opened my eyes to see a small little girl matching a blonde that I dreaded, but was secretly excited to see.

"Ashley." She spoke out softy.

"Spencer." I breathe out quietly.

"Ashley can you show me how to do that?!" The little girl yells out.

"Ah, you must be Sophia? You're so grown now!" I say through the mic. I wave her to come into the recording room. A smile is brought to my face as she excitedly runs to the door then enters the room.

"I'm Sophia Carlin, nice to meet you" She says, holding out her hand.

"I'm Ashley Davies, nice to meet you too." I said, shaking her tiny hand.

"I know exactly who you are, you're a famous singer. Mama and I listen to your music a lot in New York." She smiles.

"Is that so?" I ask, looking over to find Spencer blushing.

"Yup."

"Good to know, so what do you want to learn?" I ask, hanging the headphones back up.

"I want to learn the drums first then guitar." She says. I nod then lead her to the drums. I pick her up then set her down on the chair. Sophia grabs the sticks then I lower the chair so her feet can reach the pedals.

"Ok, so I need to talk to your mama, but while I do that, I want you to practice doing this beat ok?" I grab the extra pair of sticks then slowly show her the beat I want her to do. I did it slowly at first then normally the second time. Once I was finished, she immediately started practicing and I have to say, she's a quick learner.

I walk into the mixing room, turning off the talkback button when I get in. I pulled out a chair for Spencer then one for me.

"Long time no see." She starts. It hurts too much to look at her, so I just watched Sophia the entire time.

"She picks up on things easily." I say, still listening to the drumming.

"She's a smart kid for a seven year old." Spencer replies, watching her daughter.

"Why'd you leave?" I ask, trying to hide the pain in my tone.

"I know you're mad and" She tries.

"Mad?! Try heartbroken! Spencer you left with no explanation! You didn't contact me, you didn't say goodbye! You kissed me once more then left King after the graduation!" I shout, trying to control my anger.

"You want an explanation?!" Spencer shouts back.

"Yeah, I really do Spence." I say sadly.

"Sophia is my adopted daughter. Remember how I went back to Ohio during winter break?" She asks, I nod. "Sophia's mom was coming back into the picture. Sophia's mom had called me on blocked numbers at school. She threatened to hurt us. I needed to go because she knew where we were." She explains.

"How is Sophia your adopted daughter now? Who is Sophia's mom?" I ask, turning to look at Spencer.

"For starters, in high school before I moved to LA, Carmen and I dated for two years. Within those two years, Carmen's Aunt who's Sophia's mom, was going through a drug problem. Sophia was three during that time. Anyways, her mom started beating Sophia here and there. She became an absentee mom and Sophia's dad was never there. Carmen was always close to Sophia. She took care of her like a mom would. One day, Sophia's mom hurt Sophia pretty bad and she ended up in the hospital. That was the final straw for Carmen. She called the cops on her aunt and since Carmen was 18 she was able to adopt Sophia. At first, Carmen wasn't able to because she didn't have a very high paying or stable job since we were still in high school. Until, I offered to be the second parent on the adoption papers. I had a job as a manager at my dad's club in Ohio. It seemed to satisfy the judges despite my age at the time." Spencer continues.

"How old were you?" I ask.

"Carmen was 18 and I was 16 when we started dating. When the thing with adopting Sophia started, I was just about to turn 17 and Carmen was 18. Since the court new our ages and how old we were getting they granted it, knowing we still have our parents. Plus, I had my parents consent to do so and they said they would help. Carmen and I dated for a year before the adoption happened. I was young and stupid for thinking I was in love with Carmen. After we adopted Sophia, Carmen cheated on me twice. I dumped her, but I still helped take care of Sophia. Sophia meant the world to me since the first time I met her. She really believed and let me be her mom. After I went back to Ohio during senior year, I knew I needed to keep her safe."

"So why did you leave when Carmen brought her here?"

"You had your drug problem. When I left King after the graduation, Carmen told me I had to watch Sophia from now on because she had a drinking problem along with a pill taking problem. I was pissed and wanted us to start over somewhere else, so I packed my bags and left to New York. I knew Naomi was living there so I roomed with her then we started dating and she helped me take care of Sophia for the next four years." Spencer finishes.

"Spencer, I went to rehab for my problem. I messed up, but I fixed it. You could've just called me and told me when you needed help." I sigh, rubbing my forehead. "I would do anything for you and Sophia even though she doesn't know me. I'd still take care of her." I admit, looking over to Sophia.

"I know, but the past is the past Ashley and it should stay there." Spencer sighs out next to me.

"Whatever you say Carlin." I respond, getting up and walking back into the recording room .

For the next hour, I stayed and taught Sophia different things and tricks for drumming and on the guitar. Another hour later, I showed her some things on the mixers. She helped me with my song without even knowing it. After we were done, I carried her upstairs and explained to her how she just finished helping me make her very first song. I set her down and she ran to tell Spencer, her grandparents and her aunts and uncles everything.

I really wish I was able to be with Spencer and help her raise up Sophia. She's a great kid and Spencer is a great mother.

* * *

_**Song used is: Fall Out Boy- Dance Dance**_


	4. My Heart Still Beats For You

**_A/N: ENJOY!_**

* * *

**_CH.4- My heart still beats for you_**

* * *

**_Hard to believe_**

**_How people move_**

**_Falling out_**

**_Of love with you_**

**_Tearing down_**

**_All the walls_**

**_And love the chaos_**

I closed my eyes as I plucked the strings to my acoustic guitar and sang into the mic. It felt good to just come back home and record.

**_I thought again _**

**_Of driving by_**

**_The place we met_**

**_You and I_**

**_Where it started_**

**_How we lived_**

**_Together always_**

Last night, Sophia helped me finish the song I'm currently singing. She's a cool little kid I have to say. I opened my eyes to see everyone who's most important to me, watching me as I record.

**_My heart still beats for you_**

**_My heart still beats for you_**

**_After all, it's always you_**

My eyes got caught in Spencer's stare. It's pathetic how I'm still in love but I can't help it. She's the first person I ever truly loved other than Marci. Except Marci, was a mistake. Spencer never was, never will be. I thought about the day I would see her again. What I'd do once she was in front of me.

**_You came down hard_**

**_That summer I started to dance_**

**_Remember everything_**

**_But not a thought of you_**

**_And I lied a lot too_**

**_Maybe to forget you_**

Once I finally realized I was still holding the daze with Spencer, I quickly but grumpily, pulled my eyes away and looked around while I kept singing.

**_My heart still beats for you_**

**_My heart still beats for you_**

**_My heart still beats for you_**

**_My heart still beats for you_**

**_After all, it's always you_**

I glanced at Spencer once more before closing my eyes to sing the last part of the song.

**_I come back to_**

**_I come back to you_**

**_I come back to you_**

**_I come back to you_**

All I heard was clapping. I opened my eyes to see everyone clapping for me.

"Great job Ashley." Paula says.

"Thank you Mama C." I smile, my mom was never there. Paula knows that and she treats me just like a daughter.

"Come out, it's time for lunch." Paula replies.

"Coming!" I shout, quickly setting my guitar and running to the door.

"Same old Ashley." Lokalia says.

"Ass" I laugh, walking up and hitting her.

"Hey! There is a child in the room!" Kyla yells, smacking both mine and Lia's heads.

"Sophia knows what and what not to say." Spencer smiles, picking up her daughter, "Ready to eat babygirl?" She asks.

"Yes mama." Sophia smiles, wrapping her arms around Spencer's neck.

"Sophia, how about, when you're done we all go out to the batting cages. I'm sure mama Spence wouldn't mind teaching you how to swing a bat." I smile, holding out a fist.

"Right on." Sophia nods with a smirk, fist bumping me.

"Oh thanks for asking by the way." Spencer points out, "I totally want to go to the batting cages." She says sarcastically

"Stop your whining Carlin." I laugh, walking next to her to go sit.

* * *

The next two hours, we all sat down and ate. There was PLENTY of reminiscing about the times before the last four years. Kanani and I talked about touring and everything we went through the past four years and insanely funny stories. Kyla and Aiden told them everything that's gone on with them.

"Hey Levi, what do you want to do with Auntie Ashley today buddy?" I ask, looking over to the four year old in front of me.

"Usic!" He shouts across the table. I giggle and look at him confused.

"Usic, usic," I repeat to myself before looking over to Kyla and Aiden, "What's usic?" I ask.

"Music." Kyla say, stifling a laugh.

"Shush." I smirk, pointing a finger at my sister.

"Oh! Shoot'em up too!" Levi shouts again. I look to my only nephew then my sister for help.

"He means shooting games. Like on the console." Aiden responds, laughing. "Aunt of the year."

"I'm sorry I don't speak kid." I glare.

"You're the biggest kid here." Kanani laughs.

"Shut up Kani!" I yell, laughing with everyone. "Why do you two even let him play those games?! He's four!" I yell at Aiden and my sister.

"It was his fault! He got Levi into it!" Kyla yells back, pointing to Aiden.

"Sleep with one eye open tonight bud." I respond, glaring before losing it and looking back to my nephew. "Sounds like a plan buddy, music and video games." I smile.

"Are we still going to cages?" Sophia asks, poking my arm to get my attention.

"I don't know. You're going to have to ask your mother." I smile, nodding over to Spencer. I lean down and whisper into Sophia's ear so only she can hear. "Puppy eyes always work with your mom." I giggle.

"Thanks." She whispers back before looking to her mom. "Mama, can we please go with Ashley?! Pretty please?!" She begs. One…two… three…BAM! Puppy dog eyes with the clasps hand. Wow, glossy eyes for dramatic effect. Nice job little Carlin!

"Ashley told you to do the puppy dog eyes didn't she?!" Spencer yells, staring at her daughter.

"Yes." Sophia responds, still holding her pose.

"That's not fair! You have those eyes!" Spencer yells with a smile.

"Come on Spence, let the girl have some fun with her mom." Arthur chuckles out as he urges his daughter on.

"Fine!" Spencer groans, dropping her napkin onto her plate.

"Sweet!" Sophia shouts, fist pumping the air.

* * *

Another hour passed as we cleaned up and grabbed everything for the cages out.

"You're dead Davies." Spencer smirks as she walks past me.

"As long as you're the last person I see before I die then I'll be okay with that." I laugh.

"Bite me." Spencer replies with a head shake.

"Any day." I smirk, pulling out my phone to write a new message.

**_By the way Mama C number 2, your daughter helped me write the song. She wanted to help me when I sayed it was about you. _**

* * *

_**Song used is: Anna Ternheim- my heart still beats for you**_

_**R&R Please!**_


	5. A Part Of Me

**_A/ N: Hey! I'm sorry it's been taking me so long to update. Even though it's summer I had a lot of things that i've had to finish up and do. If they weren't so important i wouldn't have lagged on updating but since they were, then yeah i'm sorry haha. _**

**_Disclaimer: me own nada_**

* * *

**_CH.5- A part of me_**

Spencer, Sophia, Levi and I were all in my car on the way to the batting cages. Spencer was in the front passenger seat of course since the other two are too young and too small. Sophia was telling me about how Spencer shows her a lot of my songs and how Spencer shows her a lot of songs that I've shown her.

"Oh Spence, do you remember this song?" I ask, pressing play on my phone while keeping my eyes on the road.

**_I'll paint you a picture with words,_**

**_"I miss her."_**

**_We still talk like everyday_**

**_But we don't talk in the same way that we used to_**

**_I'll move on and forget you_**

**_We could never see eye to eye_**

**_But either way._**

"Yes! Ugh, how can I ever forget watching Neck Deep in concert with you?" She shouts before singing along to the song.

"That day was so awesome." I laugh as I turn up the volume a little louder.

**_I like her 'cause she's smart, headstrong and independent_**

**_She puts me in my place, but I don't know where I stand,_**

**_And if only I could find the words, or muster up the nerve to tell her_**

**_I'll never forget her_**

**_And she'll always have a part of me._**

"I think mama has showed me this song before!' Sophia shouts.

"Is that so?" I smile, looking to her through the rearview mirror. "Your mama has a very good taste in music." I say before looking over to my nephew. "Hey little man what's up?" I ask.

"I twired" Levi responds, rubbing his eyes.

"Aww, I'm sorry bud. Fall asleep and I'll wake you up when we get to the cages ok? We're going to be there in about 15 minutes buddy." I say, looking at him then the road then back to him.

"Promise?" He asks, looking to me through the mirror.

"Promise little man." I smile, and give a thumbs up. Few moments later, I glance back and see my nephew passed out.

**_Don't let me go down this road again_**

**_We both know where this ends_**

**_In a storm of feeling, I'm so unappealing_**

**_I can't play these games_**

"Did you miss him?" Spencer asks, I l glance and nod.

"More than you'll ever know. I hated not being there to see him grow like I wish I could've." I sigh out, glancing to my sleeping nephew through the mirror.

"I know how you feel. I'm his Godmother and I wasn't around either. Plus I had my own munchkin to take care of." She chuckles out.

"It sucks that's all. He's my little nugget." I laugh as I keep driving.

**_I like her 'cause she's smart, headstrong and independent_**

**_She puts me in my place, but I don't know where I stand,_**

**_And if only I could find the words, or muster up the nerve to tell her_**

**_I'll never forget her_**

**_And she'll always have a part of me._**

"I wonder how Kyla and Aiden picked out his name" Spencer says curiously.

"They were in a restaurant. They saw a family of three in a booth. The son had a side to himself and was walking around it. The dad said, 'Levi sit down' and Bam. Kyla and Aiden fell in love with the name Levi." I explain.

"Levi James Dennison." Spencer repeats, "Now that I think of it, it's a cute name."

"I was thinking about different last names with his name and I found out Bradley is a really cute last name" I say, driving more as I see the batting cages come into sight.

"Bradley?" Spencer asks.

"Levi James Bradley." I say, pulling into the parking lot. "Has a nice ring to it." I smile, "Too bad Aiden's last name is Dennison." I laugh, parking the car.

**_I like her 'cause she's smart, headstrong and independent,_**

**_She puts me in my place, but I don't know where I stand,_**

**_And if only I could find the words, or muster up the nerve to tell her_**

**_I'll never forget her_**

**_And she'll always have a part of me._**

**_She'll always have a part of me._**

"So how did Sophia end up so awesome when you're so lame?" I ask, laughing as I glance in the rearview mirror to my nephew and Sophia.

"Hey! I'm not that lame ok?" Spencer shouts, "I don't know. She probably ended up being cool like Naomi." Spencer responds.

"I forgot about her." I reply awkwardly. For a moment, there was dead silence except the music.

**_I was falling for a girl who would ask me to come over_**

**_Just for a day, when her parents were away,_**

**_Now all I can do is lay in my room,_**

**_Fall asleep, dream of you,_**

**_Then wake up and do nothing about it._**

"Yeah…you know I'm surprised you're still single Davies." Spencer says.

"I'm just not interested in a relationship with others. Not like I was with you."

**_I fell for a boy who could never ever let me walk home that way,_**

**_'Cause you gotta be safe,_**

**_So hold back your views,_**

**_We're both leaving soon,_**

**_I can't fall back on you,_**

**_'Cause that not what I do._**

"Why not?"

"Because Carlin, I just don't want to right now. I'm constantly touring, no time." Nice save Davies!

"Understandable, Naomi and I almost ended before because my traveling with Sophia to movie shoots, and Naomi on tour." Spencer replies.

**_She hates it when I shout these words,_**

**_But I'll still sing for you. _**

**_I'll still sing for you._**

**_She hates it when I shout these words,_**

**_But I'll still sing for you._**

**_I'll still sing for you._**

**_She hates it when I shout these words,_**

**_But I'll still sing for you._**

**_I'll still sing for you._**

"How is Naomi? Why isn't she here?" I ask, unbuckling myself.

"Work."

"I'm sorry." I smile slightly.

"It's cool. Anyways, we should get in there." Spencer says. I nod and turn off my car. I get out and walk to the seat behind to wake up my snug bug.

"Come one papa, wake up." I say, shaking Levi slightly while I undo his car seat."

"Are we here?" He asks groggily.

"Yeah buddy we're here, come on." I pick up my nephew then close the door. I lock my car as I walk around the car to meet up with Sophia and Spence. While we walk in we talk about what machines we want to use. I walk up to the counter and pull out my wallet.

"Hi! What can I do for you today?" The blonde teenage girl asks.

"Hi, uh can we get the slow pitch machine on?" I ask, handing the girl five dollars.

"Yeah, what speed would you like?"

"Um, I have no idea. The right about of speed so the younger ones can hit." I laugh out.

"Sounds good." She responds, grabbing out some tokens.

"Do we get to use those bats?" Sophia asks, pointing to the brand new ones hanging on the racks.

"Sorry chick, those are ones you have to buy." I say.

"Aw, she has your hair and her eyes. How long have you two been together?" The teen girl asks, causing Spencer and I to laugh

"Oh no, we're not together." Spencer says.

"Oh, so these two cutie pies aren't your kids?" The girl asks.

"Nope, well, this little girl right here, is her kid." I say, putting my hand on Sophia's head, "This little bug right, is my nephew." I smile, tickling Levi's stomach.

"This is my Auntie Ashley." Levi smiles wide, ruffling my hair.

"Hey! Hair!" I shout, taking the tokens from the worker.

"Can I tell you something hon?" The girl asks, Levi nods and I set him on the counter. I watch as Spencer walks over to Sophia and shows her how to swing a bat. I turn my attention back to Levi, smiling while watching the girl behind the counter whisper something into his ear then slides a piece of paper into his hand.

"Auntie Ashley! Help me get down!" He says, holding out his arms.

"What do you say mister?" I ask, giving a stern look.

"Pwease?!" He responds, I laugh and pick him up then thank the girl before walking to the cage.

"Whatcha got in your pocket there bud?" I ask, pointing to his jacket pocket.

"Wumber" He says, pulling the paper out of his pocket.

"Whoa, did my little man just pick up that chick?" I shout in awe with a smile.

"No, it's for you silly!" He laughs before handing it to me.

"Awesome, you know, I think you're my new wingman." I say, holding up my fist.

"Sweet!" He shouts, fist bumping me before I set him down.

"Levi, helmet before cage, got it?" I say.

"Got it!" He shouts, saluting me then walks away.

"Sophia, go with Levi and grab a helmet." Spencer says, kissing her head.

"Gotcha mama" Sophia smiles then walks off.

"So softball chick, ready to teach these two chillens how to hit a ball?" I ask.

"Oh you know it." We laugh and wait for the kids to come back.

For the remainder of the day, Spencer was showing the two how to hit. Sophia got to hit some of her own and Levi got to hit some with the help of Spencer. It was good to spend time with all of them. At one point, Spencer paid for us to get a fastpitch softball cage of our own so we could take turns hitting. It's safe to say that today was a success.

* * *

_**Song used is: Neck Deep-A part of me**_

_**R&R PLEASE! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! I LOVE READING REVIEWS. I'LL TRY TO START TO RESPOND BACK!**_


End file.
